Kogane no Hikari
by Alferza
Summary: "Después de pelear por su honor vivieron en paz hasta que surgió una nueva a amenaza contra la que no pueden luchar solos. Tendrán que recibir ayuda. Los Youkai pelearán de la mano de los Guardianes de la Shikon para salvar sus vidas y la de los humanos. Pelearán en mitad de la oscuridad por su derecho de volver a ver los dorados rayos del sol salir"
1. Introducción- Denigrante

¡Konichiwa FF. Net! Bien… llevo algunos días (semanas) maquinando este Long Fanfic… realmente incluso me he emocionado yo con la trama… ¡Y espero ustedes también! Entonces, de antemano les agradezco pasen a leerlo.

Besos y Saludos, Alferza :3

Disclaimer:

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama de la historia es de mi autoría. Sin fines de lucro.

"_Después de pelear por su honor vivieron en paz hasta que surgió una nueva a amenaza contra la que no pueden luchar solos. Tendrán que recibir ayuda. Los Youkai pelearán de la mano de los Guardianes de la Shikon para salvar sus vidas y la de los humanos._

_Pelearán en mitad de la oscuridad por su derecho de volver a ver los dorados rayos del sol salir"_

-Kogane No Hikari-

Introducción: Denigrante.

Caminaba por la habitación como león enjaulado… los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos y dos que tres venas se marcaban en sus brazos.

—Hijo…por favor, trata de calmarte —su madre lo miraba con miedo, el joven youkai era impulsivo y se enojaba con facilidad, pero ahora estaba rabiando.

Por otra parte, su hermano aún permanecía inmóvil sentado en el sofá frente al escritorio, los ojos dorados destilaban rabia y el hueso de su mandíbula se marcaba en su piel.

Ambos padres esperaban una reacción de desagrado, pero realmente no esperaban ver rabia desbordar de sus hijos. InuTaisho suspiró.

—Tampoco es que a mi me agrade la idea, hijos. Pero viendo la situación me temo que estamos atados de pies y manos, no nos queda opción —explicó el demonio general, él tampoco gustaba de aquella situación, pero no tenían opciones, ni siquiera su calidad de Youkai podía ayudarlos en ese momento.

—¡Pero es denigrante! —Gruñó InuYasha alzando las manos—. ¡Humanos, cuidándonos!

—InuYasha tiene razón —Sesshômaru intervino por primera vez en más de media hora—, es sencillamente denigrante.

La familia Ryusaki era parte de la población mundial de Youkai restante, en pleno 2012 era muy extraño encontrarse con demonios, puesto que las guerras y los cambios del mundo habían menguado su población. Después de haber sido marginados, los Youkai pelearon por su propio honor, lo obtuvieron mediante la fuerza, claro, pero eso había sido un par de siglos atrás y actualmente eran respetados y aceptados… por la mayoría. Como en todos los casos había cierta población que les consideraba un peligro y preferían verles muertos. Dos años atrás eso no era un problema, pero todo cambió a comienzos del año, cuando un nuevo líder de los inconformes surgió. Naraku enardeció a una buena cantidad de los pobladores de Tokio y se iniciaron manifestaciones y movimientos exigiendo al gobierno Japonés que se exterminara a los youkai. Continuó así por un tiempo, hasta que todo estalló cuando la hija de otra de las familias fue asesinada con un arma de largo alcance.

Fue cuando los Youkai reaccionaron, exigiendo justicia e intentando lograrla por mano propia… acción infructuosa al enterarse que Naraku era uno de ellos mismos y les había declarado la guerra, le hubieran asesinado, sino fuese porque había planeado muy bien su estrategia… Naraku tenía en su poder la única cosa que le daba el poder suficiente para acabar con todos los youkai existentes e incluso con el mundo, él tenía en su poder la mitad de la valiosa Shikon no Tama.

Esa maldita piedra… comúnmente conocida como "Joya de las cuatro almas" tenía más de 500 años de existencia, siempre había sido objeto de deseo y también, siempre había causado catástrofes horribles; a pesar de que había una agencia que la cuidaba, habían sido atacados y la mitad de la Shikon se había perdido. Hubo heridos, muertos, blah, blah…

InuTaisho volvió a suspirar.

Desde aquellos sucesos habían sucedido varios asesinatos, y Naraku cada vez ganaba más popularidad entre los que estaban en contra de la existencia de los Youkai. Irónico…

Y de toda esa basura, lo que más le molestaba a los Youkai era que se habían visto obligados a aceptar la protección que el gobierno había ofrecido… ser custodiados por los Guardianes de las cuatro almas. Humanos con poderes especiales, sacerdotisas y monjes… se sentía tan denigrante e insultante no poder actuar para acabar con una amenaza… pero no iba a oponer resistencia, la vida de su familia estaba por encima de su propio orgullo y tomaría las medidas necesarias para que ellos y el resto de los Youkai no sufrieran más la maldad de Naraku.

—¡Padre! —el grito de InuYasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio a su hijo menor con las palmas sobre su escritorio acercándose a él—. ¿Al menos has escuchado algo?

—No… ni un apalabra —aceptó con tono serio, quizás algo lúgubre, la imagen de la muerte de Yue, la primera en ser asesinada, rondaba su cabeza. InuYasha bufó e iba a continuar cuando su padre se puso de pie—, pero aun así no hay nada que discutir, InuYasha. Ustedes serán custodiados por los guardianes de las almas y no hay nada que discutir —frunció el ceño levemente—, igual que todos los youkai hasta que esto se resuelva.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

—Bien, manda al diablo la reputación que te ha costado siglos mantener —gruñó InuYasha y salió del estudio dando un portazo.

InuTaisho se pasó dos dedos por la frente y suspiró nuevamente… definitivamente algo lo abrumaba, y su esposa, Izayoi, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Sesshômaru se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿No dirás nada? —Preguntó su padre siguiéndolo con los ojos. Por supuesto, su hijo mayor ni siquiera se dignó en volver los ojos, simplemente abrió la puerta y salió.

Se dejó caer en la silla y pasados unos segundos sintió la mano de Izayoi tocarle el hombro.

—Y teníamos tanto tiempo en paz —murmuró el general.

—Siempre hay noches y siempre hay amaneceres —le animó su hermosa esposa moviendo levemente su hombro—, estaremos bien, ya encontrarán una manera de derrotar a ese loco.

No pudo evitar que sus colmillos se expusieran en una sonrisa, como amaba a esa mujer, siempre veía lo positivo a pesar de que la situación fuese… "poco favorable".

—Me agrada más el día —InuTaisho se levantó y sonrió. Izayoi hizo una mueca.

—Perro, ni tu lo crees —bromeó y puso su fino dedo en la nariz de su esposo— te encanta cazar, y más si es luna llena.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Izayoi se levantó y le besó levemente.

—Estaremos bien, InuTaisho, lo estaremos —le recordó mirándolo con ojos vivos… Izayoi era muy tranquila y positiva, pero también era inteligente y determinada, se podía ver en el fuego color chocolate que emanaban sus ojos.

El general asintió.

Deseaba creer aquello, pero los hechos no apuntaban precisamente a esa dirección. Decidió dejar el asunto al menos por esa noche e ir a acompañar a su mujer, ya que sabía que la mañana siguiente sería caótica; los youkai del mundo arribando a Japón para poder resguardarse y los guardianes de las almas haciendo su primera aparición. Junta con los otros generales y después con el gobierno… su paz se acabaría a la mañana siguiente, y por lo menos disfrutaría una noche con su familia… bueno, con Izayoi.

…Continuará…


	2. 1 Ryusaki

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! ;D Aquí presentándome con el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste!

Nos vemos pronto :3

"Kogane No Hikari"

Capítulo 1: "Ryusaki"

Sus ojos cafés repasaban una y otra ves las letras impresas pero su cerebro sencillamente no captaba absolutamente nada. Soltó un gemido de frustración y se alejó del escritorio.

—Vamos, Kagome no es tan grave —replicó su hermana, sentada al otro lado.

—¿Si entiendes lo que dice ahí? —Preguntó la joven con el rostro levemente fruncido—. Nos mandan a cuidar youkai… ¡Youkai! —expresó desesperada.

Kikyô suspiró, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea, de hecho ellos existían precisamente para cuidar la Shikon de que cualquier Youkai la tomara, y ahora tendrían que cuidarlos.

—Piensa en los positivo Kagome —Kikyô sonrió de repente con un gesto travieso, cosa rara en ella. Abrió un cajón y sacó una bolsita con perlas de tonalidades cafés—, podremos usar los collares hechizados tanto como deseemos.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando se imaginó al mismísimo general Youkai hechizado con un collar.

—Nos descuartizarían —advirtió Kagome aun con diversión.

—No les conviene —su hermana le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la bolsita con perlas.

—Oye Kikyô… —Kagome recuperó la compostura—, ¿pudieron purificar la perla anoche?

La miko mayor frunció muy levemente los labios.

—No. Estuvimos trabajando casi toda la noche, pero la perla sigue muy oscura… ya no es negra pero sigue oscura; eso me tiene preocupada, para mañana esa pieza de la joya tiene que estar purificada, estando con los youkai menguará nuestra energía y no podremos purificarla —explicó mientras por su cabeza pasaban los recuerdos del ataque de Naraku. Maldito el día que habían aceptado a Tsubaki en el templo.

Kagome la miraba con tangente preocupación en los ojos, su hermana era la sacerdotisa más poderosa de la actualidad junto con su maestra, Midoriko. Ver que ellas mismas no pudiesen devolverle a la perla su rosado resplandor perturbaba.

—¿Y que harán? —preguntó con tono casi ahogado.

—No sé que piense Midoriko-Sama… pero a mi se me ha ocurrido una cosa descabellada.

Se vieron a los ojos por un momento.

—¿Qué…cosa?

—Pues… Si se sale de aquí me las pagarás —advirtió primero, aunque confiaba en su hermana—, ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste para salvar la mitad que tenemos de la Shikon? —La cara de Kagome se pintó de color rojo y bajó la mirada.

—No intentaba romperla….

—Lo se… pero gracias a eso al menos Naraku no se llevó la perla completa —desde el incidente todo mundo decía eso, pero a Kagome la seguía matando de la vergüenza haber sido ella quien partió la Shikon en dos—. En fin, el punto es que pienso que si partiéramos la Shikon en fragmentos sería más fácil cuidar nuestra mitad hasta que recuperemos el resto.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se quedó sin palabra.

—¿Fragmentos…?

—Sí… sería mucho más sencillo purificar fragmentos que toda la perla…

—Pero… ¿Cómo cuidaríamos tantos pedacitos?

—Le daríamos uno a cada sacerdotisa, eso nos quitaría el riesgo de que nos la roben a Midoriko o a mi un miembro de las familias de Youkai y a su vez nos daría fuerza en dado caso que algún demonio se descontrolara —Kikyô se veía muy convencida de que su plan funcionaría, y en verdad que ella tenía razón.

—¿Le dirás a Midoriko-Sama?

—A Midoriko le parece una idea muy astuta —ambas jóvenes se voltearon a la puerta de la oficina y miraron a su maestra parada en el marco de la puerta.

Kagome se sorprendió y enseguida se puso de pie, inclinándose. Por otra parte Kikyô esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces está de acuerdo, Midoriko-Sama?

La mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes entró a la oficina y mostró en su mano la mitad irregular que tenían de la Shikon no Tama con tonalidad purpúrea.

—Tú misma la romperás en fragmentos y yo escogeré quienes llevarán uno.

Kikyô esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó para tomar la perla… Mientras la joven sacerdotisa se encargaba de la difícil tarea de volver la Shikon no Tama en fragmentos, los demás ocupantes del templo pasaron el resto de la tarde en preparativos.

El templo Higurashi era el centro donde vivían los guardianes de la Shikon no Tama, localizado en las afueras sureñas de Tokio se extendía sobre un basto territorio paradisiaco. Aunque no siempre había sido refugio de la perla, cien años atrás simplemente era una academia de Sacerdotisas, la familia Higurashi había atendido ese templo siempre, y cuando la perla llegó se decidió que conservaría el nombre en honor a los Higurashi. Claro que nadie sabía que en esa dinastía vendrían las dos rencarnaciones de las guardianas de la perla.

Kikyô y Kagome, la primogénita y la segunda hija eran las rencarnaciones de las que una vez fuesen guardianas de la Shikon quinientos años atrás.

Durante toda su vida, tanto Kikyô como Kagome recibieron el entrenamiento más arduo que soportasen pues cuando Midoriko, la actual guardiana, se retirase ellas obtendrían la custodia completa de la perla.

A pesar de todas las dificultades que eso les provocó, tales como siempre tener que partirse en dos para poder cumplir con su vida como humanas y su vida de sacerdotisas ambas chicas estaban honradas en recibir la confianza.

Para el cumpleaños veinte de Kikyô se le dio el título de sacerdotisa, pues había concluido su entrenamiento. Tres años después, en el mismo número de cumpleaños para Kagome, recibió el mismo honor.

Para esos momentos, amabas hermanas se encargaban del templo y de entrenar a las nuevas sacerdotisas, trabajando en conjunto con un templo de Monjes situado en la Isla Naha y con una familia de Exterminadores residentes en Sapporo; habían sido reconocidos por el gobierno Japonés y las naciones unidas como la agencia de guardianes para la perla de Shikon, un nombre algo largo, pero merecido a pulso.

Ya tenían casi un año trabajando en sintonía y todo marchaba perfectamente, hasta que una sacerdotisa, cegada por la envidia y la ambición, decidió ayudar al demonio Naraku. El ataque fue horrible, hubo muchos muertos y por más que las sacerdotisas lucharon no pudieron detenerlo por completo.

Iban ya seis meses y apenas estaban volviendo a estabilizarse, cuando el gobierno les pidió que se hicieran cargo de la seguridad de los Youkai… a pesar de que no sería lo más agradable aceptaron, pues también estaban consientes que si Naraku mataba a todos los demonios, él sería el más poderoso y entonces no podrían derrotarlo.

Del decreto ya había pasado una semana, los monjes y exterminadores habían llegado al templo con la misma misión, instalándose como inquilinos dentro de los territorios del tempo Higurashi. Kikyô sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, en cierto modo la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción ver lo bien que se llevaban todos a pesar de que sus ramos de acción fueran distintos, pero por otra parte sentía algo de decepción al saber que su objetivo principal siempre sería el pelear. Aunque nunca lo hubiese externado, la mujer deseaba que no existiera la perla y que de esa manera toda aquella gente pudiese disfrutar de una vida normal, aunque eso no iba a pasar.

Todos sabían que a la mañana siguiente serían divididos por equipos y se les otorgaría le cuidado de una dinastía youkai, cosa que provocaba cierta emoción y, por que no, curiosidad morbosa. Nadie de ellos tenía demasiado contacto con los Youkai y ahora serían sus guardianes, interesante… muy interesante.

Rozaban las seis de la mañana para cuando todos los habitantes del templo Higurashi ya estaban reuniéndose en la explanada central. Por grupos algunos conversaban animadamente, mientras otros simplemente luchaban con sus párpados para mantenerlos abiertos.

En punto de las seis y treinta minutos, se les pidió la atención. Al frente se encontraban Midoriko, Kikyô, el Líder de los exterminadores y el Monje Mushin.

—Muy buenos días —saludó Midoriko a los jóvenes frente a ella, sonrió abiertamente—, bueno… no es un secreto el motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí; como saben se ha presentado una nueva amenaza y nos vemos en la…—las orbes verdes de Midoriko se situaron en el general Yokohama y segundos después en Mushin, ambos evadieron heroicamente su mirada, soltó un leve suspiró—. Una situación un tanto incómoda —reitero para ver como se mostraban sonrisas en las caras de los guardianes—. Yo sé que ustedes saben perfectamente lo que hay que hacer, confío plenamente en sus habilidades… y en su prudencia —hizo hincapié en la última frase y hubo suspiros de resignación.

—Esto, jóvenes, es una enorme misión que ustedes tienen el honor de cumplir —intervino el general exterminador—, y debe ser ejecutada con el mayor de los cuidados.

—¡Pero deben divertirse! —la voz algo rasposa del regordete Monje resonó y algunos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajadilla—. Utilicen hechizos si se ponen bravos los demonios… —guiñó un ojo a la audiencia y fue cuando recuperó la compostura—. Y pidan a Kami por su protección y compañía.

El monje Mushin, a diferencia del resto de los monjes, era muy irreverente y ocurrente, pero claro que el puesto que tenía era por sus enorme habilidades y conocimientos.

Fue entonces el momento para que Kikyo hablara, sonrió muy tenuemente y elevó un poco la voz.

—Para procurar que esto sea justo, se formaran equipos de cuatro personas, dos sacerdotisas, un monje y un exterminador. Ya que se formen los equipos se… —dudó un momento cuando sintió el latido de los fragmentos guardados en su mano—, procederá a darle a cada equipo un fragmento de Shikon —todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, llenos de sorpresa.

—El motivo por el cual se hace esta división —intervino Midoriko— lleva una doble funcionalidad: la primera es mantener resguardados los fragmentos en dado caso de una rebelión o ataque, es muy peligroso que la perla se quede aquí en el templo o que una sola persona lleve toda la mitad. Y el segundo motivo es para darle una fuerza extra al equipo, con esto serán capaces de aguantar mucho más en caso de un ataque de un Youkai.

Hubo murmullos pero enseguida se procedió a la división de equipos. Serían catorce en total, uno para cada dinastía y realmente estaban siendo sorteados por números.

—¿Qué número te tocó? —era la pregunta que se repetía vez tras vez a lo largo y ancho de la explanada.

Kagome miraba su número, un dos con la caligrafía de Midoriko se dibujaba ahí y comenzaba a pensar que estaba sola en el equipo, nadie la buscaba….

—¿Kagome-sama? —la voz femenina sonó detrás de ella, enseguida reconoció a la joven mujer de cabellera castaña que le sonreía levemente. Era Sango Yokohama, la hija del general que lideraba los exterminadores, eran conocidas y se llevaban bastante bien.

—Sango, te he dicho que no me trates como Kagome Sama —sonrió Kagome, la exterminadora le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, costumbre… —sus ojos brillaron en una sonrisa—. ¿Qué número te tocó?

—Dos —respondió la Miko, mostrando su papel—; ¿a ti?

La exterminadora no dijo nada, simplemente volteó el papelillo mostrando un gemelo al número de Kagome.

—¡Estamos juntas!

Antes de que hicieran más algarabías las interrumpió un monje que sollozaba dramáticamente.

—¡Kami! ¡Tus bendiciones son magnificas! ¡Mi dinastía se mantendrá! ¡Gracias! —decía mirando al cielo, ambas se miraron confundidas, fue cuando él notó su presencia—, Disculpen, disculpen —se excusaba mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo desechable—, es que estoy conmovido…

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —indagó Kagome con algo de duda.

—Verá, mi respetable señorita… mi sueño es tener una familia y llevo años buscando una joven con la cual compartir mi jornada —de repente sus ojos eran serios y profundos, obteniendo de esta manera la atención de ambas mujeres—, y al ver que ustedes son parte de mi equipo siento que es una bendición directa de Kami… —regresó al dramatismo y antes de que una de las dos pudiese reaccionar, el monje sostenía sus manos y se arrodillaba frente a ellas—. ¿Quisiera alguna de ustedes tener un hijo conmigo?

Ambas mujeres abrieron la boca y sus ojos estuvieron a milímetros de salirse de sus cuencas... ¿¡Qué demonios acababa de decir aquel monje!?

—¡Pervertido! —Chilló Sango antes de estamparle una bofetada monumental que mandó al Monje al suelo—. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa!? —preguntó horrorizada mientras sus mejillas se teñían se un lindo rubor.

—¡No es perversión! —se excusó el Monje al ponerse de pie—. ¡Son mis deseos más profundos de tener una familia! Y le aseguro, señorita que mis intenciones son serias —expresó volviendo a la seriedad que había mostrado antes, Kagome y Sango retrocedieron un paso con muecas de horror—… serias y quizás algo indecentes —terminó el monje sonriéndoles a ambas.

Ninguna de las dos articuló nada, simplemente miraban al monje como si fuera un virus contagioso… cosa que él notó y suspiró resignado.

—Supongo que mis anhelos de una familia se verán truncados por el momento… Mi nombre es Miroku Araneda —se inclinó levemente—, será un honor trabajar a vuestro lado —expresó con una incoherente solemnidad.

Nuevamente, las chicas permanecieron estáticas mirándolo asustadas.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tampoco soy tan feo….

—No es que seas feo —interrumpió la voz joven—, es que las asustaste… nuevamente.

Los tres se viraron a sus derechas y observaron a Kikyô caminando con un trozo de Shikon en las manos.

—Falsas y crueles acusaciones —replicó Miroku.

—Tranquilas niñas —sonrió la Sacerdotisa—, es un pervertido pero no es nocivo… se controla con agua y galletas —informó Kikyô.

—Oye… si ya terminaste de insultarme —empezó nuevamente el monje—, nos falta un miembro de equipo… ¿sabes donde está?

Kikyô enarcó una ceja y balanceó el fragmento que tenía en sus manos, para después mostrar el de su cuello.

—La estás viendo…

—¿Qué? —Kagome la miró llena de sorpresa—… ¿Estamos juntas? —ahora se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Efectivamente —Kikyô sonrió y le extendió a Kagome el fragmento de la Shikon—, trabajaremos juntos.

Después de la algarabía que demostraron Kagome y Miroku con la noticia del cuarto integrante, Sango se presentó oficialmente, de manera cálida ambas se recibieron.

—Bien… —suspiró Kikyô al tomar el papel de la urna.

—Vamos, cielo… —animó Midoriko, hacía ya media hora que todos se habían reunido para sortear las dinastías y solamente quedaban dos: los Ryusaki y los Ikeda… las dos familias más poderosas, pues en la primera era la perteneciente nada más y nada menos que al general de todos los Youkai, InuTaisho. Mientras que la otra pertenecía a la dinastía de lobos, segundos al mando.

Desdobló el papel con cuidado y sintió recorrer un escalofrío cuando observó el apellido escrito. Se viró a su equipo y mostró el papel.

—Ryusaki… nos tocan los Ryusaki —declaró, las caras de sus compañeros se descompusieron levemente…

Genial, simplemente genial; tendrían que trabajar con los más fuertes y rebeldes de todos.

-Continuará-


	3. 2 Monjas

**¡Konichiwa ! :D **Vengo muy contenta con la entrega del segundo capítulo y también a agradecer a todos aquellos que se han pasado a leer el Fic.

Especiales gracias a Evelyn TKM y a Layla Ryu que me dejaron _review_ :D

Sin más….

**Kogane No Hikari**

**Capítulo 2: Monjas**

El reloj de pulso que Kagome llevaba en su muñeca izquierda marcaba que faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para llegar a las 10:am, suspiró y simplemente volvió la mirada a la ventana. Ya tenían más de una hora de camino y aun no llegaban a la casa de los Ryusaki, donde en esos momentos nada más y nada menos que catorce dinastías Youkai les esperaban. Su estomago rugió.

—Te dije que desayunaras algo —murmuró su hermana, quien estaba sentada a su lado con un libro en manos. Kagome no le respondió, simplemente puso su mano en su estómago y apretó levemente.

El paisaje era igual, no cambiaba mucho. Gris, gris fuerte y gris claro… pero gris. Y Kagome odiaba el gris. De pronto comenzó a cambiar un poco el alrededor, comenzaron a verse casas más grandes y adornadas con estructuras arquitectónicas afuera y jardines de pasto muy verde… para estar a principios de octubre ahí no había ni rastro del otoño… El carro pasó por unas puertas de fuerte herrería y comenzó a subir una ligera colina, cuando se pararon y la puerta se abrió Kagome estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. ¡Aquello definitivamente no era una casa!

La "casa" de los Ryusaki era nada más y nada menos que una enorme mansión; era de color crema, tenía vistas y molduras en color ladrillo. Impecables ventanales adornaban la extensión de las dos plantas… enredaderas llenas de flores decoraban parte de las paredes y para terminar el cuadro dos bastos jardines verdes se extendían a los lados de la exquisita mansión.

—Pobres e indefensas criaturas —murmuró Miroku casi juntando las cejas por la "preocupación", deberíamos llevarlos al templo Higurashi, apenas si pueden refugiarse aquí —terminó el comentario con Ironía, enseguida Sango le propinó un codazo.

—Compórtese —recriminó Sango, el monje le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero Sango, simplemente me preocupo por esta gente…

Kikyô suprimió una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta.

—Basta de bromas, hay que entrar…. —como toda líder nata, comenzó a subir la pequeña escalinata que llevaba a un pequeño recibidor al aire libre y a las puertas de oscura madera con vitrales.

Enseguida los otros le siguieron, Kagome aun no salía de su asombro, esperaba una casa lujosa pero definitivamente nunca se imaginó esa mansión.

Kikyô elevó su brazo para tocar el timbre, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, la puerta se abrió…

—Los estábamos esperando, jóvenes guardianes —recibió la voz masculina.

….

Que día, ¡Qué día! Se había levantado casi dos horas antes de que el sol saliera para personalmente verificar que los preparativos para recibir a sus invitados estuvieran a segundos de estar listos. Después de observar que los sirvientes hicieran todo siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra decidió abrirse veinte minutos en su mañana para tomar una taza de café antes de recibir a los otros seis generales. A las ocho de la mañana estaba despidiéndose de Izayoi para encerrarse con los generales.

La reunión fue poco más de intensa, se discutieron todas las posibilidades del caso, qué se haría con Naraku, se pulieron un poco de asperezas respecto a la aceptación de los guardianes para cuidarlos y lo más importante: lograron especificar que estaban unidos en batalla y lucharían el todo por el todo.

Casi a las 10: am salieron de la sala de juntas para dirigirse al salón. Lleno de su gente, InuTaisho observó a su mujer charlando en mitad de una ruedita, sonreía amablemente mientras hablaba. Sonrió, definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Izayoi, claro que eso no lo externaría en ese momento.

—Buenos días, general —saludó una Youkai alta, de largo cabello de tonalidad purpúrea y ojos grises. InuTaisho se inclinó levemente y sonrió.

—Hatsumi-Sama muy buenos días —agregó con tono cordial. La mujer se inclinó también y sonrió—. ¿Cómo le va? ¿Se ha sentido bienvenida?

—Mejor cada día, y nos hemos sentido muy bienvenidos, gracias por todas las atenciones, InuTaisho-sama no eran necesarias.

—Cuando se recibe a la familia, todas las atenciones son necesarias —replicó el general en tono afable.

A la Youkai se le llenaron los ojos de agua y desvió la mirada, InuTaisho sintió un leve vacío en el estómago.

Hatsumi, de la dinastía de los Youkai de los astros, era nada más y nada menos que la madre de Yue la primera en ser asesinada por lo el bastardo de Naraku. InuTaisho puso su mano en el hombro de ella de forma conciliadora.

—Disc…discúlpeme, general. Mi actitud es inacep…

—No, por favor no se disculpe Hatsumi —interrumpió—, su actitud es normal y muy aceptable… sé que quizás esto no sirva para deshacerme de su dolor, pero le prometo que nadie más dañará a sus hijos, para eso precisamente es la reunión de hoy.

Con el torso de su fina mano, Hatsumi limpió sus lágrimas y se esforzó en mostrarle una sonrisa al general. Ella confiaba en él y estaba completamente consiente de que la muerte de Yue no era ni un descuido ni sería en vano, sabía perfectamente que se cobraría venganza por todos los que habían muerto en manos del desgraciado de Naraku.

Intentando olvidar un poco el mal trago, Hatsumi cambió el tema y charlaron un par de minutos antes de que los demás presentes comenzaran a acercarse a ellos dos, para saludar al general.

InuTaisho había sido, desde siempre, un demonio de enormes poderes. Fue líder cuando se le necesitó y hasta la fecha era lo que se consideraría el líder de los Youkai. A pesar de ello, los Youkai se trataban todos como iguales, para ellos el rango solamente demostraba las tareas que se desempeñaban, no le daba ni quitaba valor en calidad de persona.

A pesar de que era tangible cierto grado de tensión en el ambiente por el motivo de la reunión, también había alegría. Después de los saludos todos se congregaron a InuTaisho procedió a hablar.

Cuando se paró frente a todos los observó nuevamente, todos eran conocidos y en cierto modo, todos eran familia. Se topó con los distintos colores de cabellos, ojos y formas; sentimientos distintos reflejados de mil maneras. Después se topó con los ojos de sus propios hijos, los pasó sin mucho detenimiento y se centró en los de su hermosa Izayoi.

—A lo largo del tiempo, hemos luchado por tener paz y vivir tranquilos, usualmente esto es perturbado por los humanos, quienes comparten esta dimensión con nosotros —InuTaisho comenzó a hablar, no había preparado ningún tipo de discurso, simplemente hablaría—, pero esta vez, es uno de nuestra raza quien nos amenaza. Naraku, mediante actos sucios y reprochables ha roto la tranquilidad en la que estábamos viviendo, pero debido a que ha obtenido la mitad de la Perla de Shikon no podemos proceder a terminar con esto, pues su poder es más grande que el nuestro y solamente derramaríamos sangre innecesaria… Los actos de este traidor nos declaran la guerra, asesinar cobardemente a más de uno nos incita a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para terminar con esto, es por eso que hemos aceptado la ayuda que el gobierno nos ofrece… Los guardianes de la perla de Shikon serán divididos por equipos y se encargaran de brindarnos seguridad en lo que buscamos una manera para derrotar a Naraku.

El silencio absorbió la sala, muchos rostros se fruncieron, otros reflejaron preocupación.

—Lo haremos —InuTaisho intentó conciliar y sonrió—, derrotaremos esta nueva amenaza así como logramos sobrevivir al ataque de los humanos.

Ahí terminaron las palabras del Youkai, pues el ambiente volvió a serenarse; él entendía el sentimiento de humillación que presentaban sus hermanos, pero debía tener muy fría la cabeza. Iba a continuar cuando comenzaron a latir auras sagradas cerca de la mansión y los Youkai comenzaron a verse. Los guardianes habían llegado.

InuTaisho se aproximó a la salida del salón y entonces observó a Toutosai caminando en dirección a él, acompañado por otros cuatro. Enseguida sus ojos analizaron al grupo; Dos mujeres que lucían perfectamente iguales eran las sacerdotisas, era imposible no ver el aura sagrada que emanaban. Detrás de ellas otra mujer, quien llevaba veneno en una bolsa y en su cadera portaba una espada con energía demoniaca, por último, el hombre que era más alto que las tres mujeres reflejaba un aura sagrada igualmente, pero distinta a la de las otras dos.

Se sorprendió cuando notó que toda esa energía sagrada emanaba de aquellos cuatro. ¿Y los demás?; caminó hasta ellos, Toutosai sonrió con cortesía.

—Amo InuTaisho, le presento a los guardianes…

El daiyoukai esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto…

Kikyô se quedó mirando al general por un segundo. Era alto, mucho más que el humano promedio, pues rozaba muy fácilmente poco más que los dos metros. Era apuesto, como la mayoría de los Youkai; larga cabellera plateada, trigueño de piel y la marca inconfundible de la dinastía Ryusaki, ojos dorados como si el iris estuviera compuesto de oro líquido.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos después de su disimulado análisis y se inclinó al instante después de haber recibido su saludo.

—Mi nombre es Kikyô Higurashi, mucho gusto general Ryusaki —observó por el rabillo del ojo como sus acompañantes también reverenciaban al general. Sonrió muy tenuemente cuando se volvió a encontrar con los ojos del general, pero estos inmediatamente se movieron al resto del equipo.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto —repitió su hermana cuando el demonio la observó a ella.

—Sango Yokohama —fue obvio que no habría más palabras por parte de aquella mujer, pero eso no molestó a InuTaisho, así que simplemente llevó sus ojos al hombre.

—Araneda Miroku, Ryusaki-sama —se presentó el monje con mayor formalidad, el general simplemente asintió con buen gesto.

—Es un placer tenerles aquí… y de antemano agradezco profundamente su disposición por ayudarnos —expresó InuTaisho con gratitud genuina.

—Para nosotros es un honor poder ayudarles —respondió Kikyô—. Aunque supongo que todos nosotros desearíamos no estar en esta situación —expresó la Miko, haciendo inferencia a Naraku.

—Pero saldremos de esto —repuso InuTaisho—… por cierto, ¿Solamente serán ustedes cuatro?

—No señor, nosotros solamente somos los que llegamos primero, en un momento más llegaran el resto.

—Entiendo… ¿De cuántos se conforma cada equipo? —el Youkai estaba interesado en saber todo lo que pudiera.

—Cuatro… cuatro de nosotros para cada dinastía.

No mentiría, se sintió aliviado de que fuese así, si cada equipo tenía incluso la mitad de energía sagrada que la que presentaban esos cuatro, InuTaisho estaba más que seguro que se podía garantizar la seguridad.

—Que perfecto… ¿Ustedes a que dinastía pertenecen? —siguió la conversación, intentando romper el hielo y el leve ambiente de incomodidad.

—Ryusaki, señor —Kikyô comenzaba a perder la incomodidad y contestó con simpatía al general. InuTaisho elevó levemente las cejas pero no evitó sonreír casi de oreja a oreja.

—En ese caso, bienvenidos a la familia.

\ \ \ \

Su ondulado cabello negro como el azabache caía desde su nuca hasta sus caderas. Sentado con pose relajada, sus ojos rojos se pasaban por la irregular mitad de esfera negra con la que jugaba. Podía sentirla, sentir como su energía se mezclaba con la propia y se potenciaban mutuamente.

Naraku sonrió. Tanto tiempo se había dedicado a planear aquello, tan meticulosamente había detallado el camino a seguir, y ahora que casi lo lograba por completo se sentía indestructible.

Si bien, no tenía la perla de Shikon completa, aquella mitad era más que suficiente para hacerlo tan poderoso que ningún Youkai se había atrevido a ir a encararle… por otra parte, los estúpidos humanos le seguían, embobados por las promesas de libertad que les ofrecía… pero que cosa más sencilla era corromper el corazón humano, palabras, con simples palabras había logrado enardecer una considerable cantidad de gente y generar un profundo odio por los Youkai.

Pasó su pulgar por el lado irregular de la perla… aquel resplandor negro que emanaba lo hipnotizaba pues era el reflejo fiel del odio que había. Siempre supo que los humanos se corromperían fácilmente y él sencillamente disfrutaba demasiado jugar con esos corazones tan débiles.

Por otro lado, lo que más fuerza le daba a la perla, era el odio que ahora tenían los Youkai por él, sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando recordó los ojos del padre de Yue mirarlo con odio, rabia e impotencia a viva piel. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Tontos. Todos eran unos tontos al no haberse percatado nunca de su plan.

Pero no era momento para sentirse victorioso, aunque lo fuera, aún tenia que encargarse de robar la otra mitad de la Shikon y volverla negra. Claro que, sabía perfectamente como volver toda la Shikon negra, provocaría tanto odio que la perla sería como el ónix, tan impura y malvada que lo volvería el ser mas poderoso del universo.

Suspiró lleno de emoción y bebió un poco del té.

—Kagura… —llamó a su sirviente en tono bajo, no pasó ni un segundo cuando la silueta femenina se dibujó entre las penumbras de la habitación.

Igualmente de ojos rojos, pero con notable belleza, Kagura era una Youkai de la dinastía de los vientos, claro que ella se encontraba al servicio de Naraku.

—¿Qué deseas? —habló en tono serio. Su señor sonrió con malicia.

—Ve al lugar donde están todos los Youkai e infórmales que estamos al tanto de su estúpido plan de protección.

Kagura sonrió esta vez.

—¿Qué tan claro quieres que quede el mensaje?

—**Muy **claro —respondió con especial hincapié en la primera palabra, su sirviente no dudó y desapareció.

\ \ \ \

—… Así que, trabajando en conjunto con los campos de fuerza y una vigilancia lo más completa posible, podemos asegurar que si hay un nuevo ataque de Naraku, nadie saldrá lastimado —así había concluido Kikyô las explicaciones para los Youkai sobre su plan de protección, claro que por obvias razones había decidido omitir el detalle de que cada sacerdotisa llevaba en su pecho un fragmento de Shikon.

Nadie en la sala hizo un sonido, simplemente los ojos de los Youkai se enfocaban en los equipos que correspondían a su familia...

—¿Alguna pregunta? —Indagó InuTaisho al ver a su gente contrariada, aun así nadie se atrevió a indagar nada—, entonces esperemos lo mejor.

InuTaisho iba a continuar, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca las ventanas del salón de reuniones explotaron en millones de esquirlas, dejando entrar ráfagas inusualmente potentes de viento.

Todos intentaron protegerse de los vidrios que volaban en remolinos… fue cuando InuTaisho notó como comenzaban a extenderse pequeños campos de energía sagrada cubriéndolos a todos.

—Oh, pero qué delicados son —por el hueco de lo que había sido una puerta ventana, entró Kagura—,son simples vidrios.

—¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí? —espetó InuTaisho poniéndose de pie dejando a Izayoi detrás de él… fue cuando una parte de su cerebro se preguntó en qué momento había escudado a su esposa con su cuerpo.

—Bueno, como vi tanto movimiento me dio curiosidad por saber que hacían —se rio y cómodamente se sentó en una silla que levantó al mover su abanico—, pero esto más bien parece velorio que reunión social —se burló.

InuTaisho llevó su mano a su colmillo de acero, pero justo antes de desenvainarla, Kikyô colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Se viró para verla.

—La protege un campo de energía, si ataca lo único que hará es reflejar la técnica —le informó en tono monótono.

—Oh, ¡Por todos los cielos! —Exclamó Kagura—, no sabia que las monjas pudieran ver los campos de fuerza.

El ceño de Kikyô se frunció levemente.

—Lástima que nosotros no podamos sorprendernos de nada —la voz de Kagome resonó—, las zorras siempre traicionan.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron de rabia.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haber abierto la boca, niñita…

-Continuará-


End file.
